The Life of Isabella Marie Dracula
by karina2689
Summary: Isabella Dracula is the last remaining pure blood in the world. What kind of adventures and battles will she face to find her true mate. Maybe contain some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Isabella Marie Dracula**

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Marie Dracula. I am the second ever created pure blood vampire. He created me because he thought I was his mate but afterwards he found out that I wasn't but he wanted a companion and someone to love.

We had two children together. Adrianna and Lucas.

Lucas was the creator of the bitten vampire and the downfall of the pure blood King.

The difference between a bitten one and pure one is that a bitten one can't shape shift, have children or sleep.

Lucas didn't like the way Dracula ruled our world. So he discovered that he could create a stronger kind of vampire or so he thought.

A pure blood needs to sleep every five hundred years to make them look young again. It was during this time when Dracula and myself were sleeping that he attacked us and destroyed Dracula and his younger sister but awoke me before trying to destroy me and I was able to kill him but the bitten vampire lived on.

To this day I have never turned another vampire into either a bitten vampire or a pure blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Seattle**

Bella's POV

I woke up after I have been asleep for the last one hundred years. I look the age of sixteen again.

It has been approximately one hundred thousand years to the day since Dracula and Adrianna were killed and I had to destroy Lucas.

I still remember that day.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

I was startled awake when I heard my daughter scream. I had been asleep for a while now and was ready to be in the world again.

I looked over to my husband and screamed myself.

'Oh no what the hell happened? He has been stabbed while asleep. Who could do such a thing?' I thought.

I looked over and saw that Adrianna was sitting up holding her chest.

I ran over to her.

"Adrianna what's going on? Why did you scream and what happened to your father." I said all at once.

"Mother, I just woke up to a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked up and saw Lucas with a venom blade covered in my venom blood." She replied.

"Oh my god. Do you think he killed your father too?"

"I think so."

She coughed and then I noticed that she was bleeding out of her chest profusely.

"Adrianna, NO I can't lose you too."

"There is nothing you can do, I am dying... Love... You." And then her heart stopped beating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." I screamed.

"Well, well, well. She survived long enough that she told you who did it. What a shame but no matter I will kill you and take my place as rightful King and rule over the new vampire race."

I turned around and there stood Lucas holding the venom blade that took Adrianna and Dracula away from me.

"I will kill you for what you did." I said to him.

"Not if I kill you first."

"I don't think you can. I never told you or Adrianna that I have more than one power." I said as I started to power up.

"What? Vampires only have one power." He said.

"No I only told you one of my powers. My main power is to create powers and now I will finish you off for what you did."

As I said this I sent the fire that I had summoned at him.

He tried to move out of the way but he was too slow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." He screamed as the fire hit him.

He was destroyed instantly.

Afterwards I sat on the ground crying. I had lost my husband and daughter all because Lucas was jealous of his father.

~~~~~ Flashback Ended ~~~~~

I really miss them. Even though Dracula and I were not mates I still love him and had two beautiful children, in the end one of them was his downfall.

Even though I destroyed Lucas I didn't get rid of the bitten vampires because they were still vampires even though they weren't purebloods.

For the first few years I trained and looked after them so I could learn about their strengths and weaknesses. They were very different to me.

The bitten vampires could go out in the sun and all they did was sparkle where if I went out I would start to burn. I could go out in the day as long as it is cloudy.

Their skin was much stronger and their body was filled with just venom instead of blood mixed with venom.

They looked almost human. Their teeth weren't fangs but teeth coated in venom which is how they create their vampires.

I am currently staying in the safe house in Seattle. Dracula and I created these safe houses so we have a safe place to sleep because when we are asleep we are vulnerable. Each of the safe houses are underneath each main library in every country so that when we wake up after so many years we can learn what has been going on in the world in that time.

No one knows where each of them are except for me.

I decide it is time to move and check out what has been happening and to feed.

I open the lid to my coffin and walk to the door which when you are looking at it from the outside it is just a wall.

I send out my senses to see if anyone is going to see me walk out from behind the door and couldn't sense anyone so I unlocked it.

The library has changed since I came here to sleep. There is less books and more screen like devices which I have never seen before.

'I will have to look around and see what they are.' I thought. 'But first, time to go and find myself someone to feed on since I haven't fed on anything but bagged blood for the last hundred years.'

I headed out of the library and noticed it was night time.

'Good. I will not have to wait.' I thought.

I roamed the streets trying to find someone to sate my thirst.

I caught a scent of someone and darted over to them and bit into him instantly.

After I finished feeding I headed back to the library to learn everything I need to know about the strange devices of the new world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Forks and Meeting Edward Cullen**

~~~~~ A Few Months Later ~~~~~

Bella's POV

It has been a few months since I woke up and in that time I have learnt everything that I needed to know about the new world.

I have decided to shape shift to look like a human and go to school. It has been so long since I have been and I thought I will learn more about the new world because books can only tell you so much.

I left the library to look for a place to stay and decided that Seattle wasn't going to be the best place because there was more of a chance of sunshine here.

I decided to run to a place I remember being rainy all the time. Forks.

I reached it a few hours later. It was just how I remember it. Wet and dreary.

'First things first I need to find a place to stay.' I thought.

I went to the closest real estate and found the perfect house. It was on the outskirts of Forks. It was a two storey house with a large basement and all the furniture in the house already. It was perfect.

I purchased it and ran their straight away.

I walked into the house and saw that it was also an old style home. It looked like it was built in the early nineteen hundreds but was modernised.

'I will need to move my coffin and bagged blood here soon and also enrol into the school here.' I thought.

I left the house to head to the school. The school was in the middle of the town and took me five minutes to walk there. I walked into the office and looked around.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" Someone said.

I looked over to see a lady at the desk.

"Yes. I would like to enrol in the school." I replied.

"Ok. Where are your parents?" She asked.

I quickly got one of my powers to create an identity for myself and make paperwork to give to the lady.

"Here. My parents are travelling and they said that this should be enough information to get me into school." I said.

"Ok thanks. If you come back on Monday you can start then and I will have everything ready for you then."

"Ok thank you. See you then." I said then left the school.

I decided I might go to one of my favourite places in this town. A meadow about a mile in the forest.

As I reached the meadow I caught the scent of a bitten vampire.

I walked into the clearing and there sat a vampire with golden brown hair.

He looked up and I saw that he had gold eyes.

He caught my scent and attacked me.

I threw up my shield and he hit it and bounced back about a hundred feet.

"What the hell. Who are you?" He said as he got up.

"My name is Isabella. Who are you and why did you attack me? Also what are you doing on my land?" I replied.

"Your land, we claimed this land over eighty years ago and I attacked you because you are human and you smell delicious."

"News flash I am not human and I claimed this land long before that."

"Then how come we didn't catch your scent here before."

"I haven't been here for over three hundred years before about one hundred years ago."

"Well how come we never caught your scent eighty years ago. What are you anyway? You don't smell like any vampire or shape shifter I have met."

"That is none of your business. Now how many are there here and why do you have gold eyes, vampire." I questioned him.

"You know what I am." He said shocked.

"Of course. Now answer the question before I destroy you." I said getting into a crouch.

"If you can." He said while doing the same thing.

"Is that a challenge?"

He attacked me again. This time I just dodge his attack.

"Is that the best you got?" I said.

"What why can't I read your mind?" He asked as he tried again.

"I am a shield." I replied as I dodged again.

After that I decided that I had enough and wanted answers. So the next time he tried to attack I hit him where I knew would paralyse him.

He went down instantly.

I turned him over so that I could see him.

"What did you do to me? I can't move." He said as he looked up at me.

"I told you to not challenge me. Now answer my questions and I won't destroy you." I said as I sit down next to him.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am one hundred and eight years old. My coven is known as the Olympic coven or the Cullen coven. There are seven of us and I am the third oldest. One other and our coven leader are older and he is the one to change most of us. We feed from animals which is why my eyes are gold."

"Thank you. Now I am going to let you go but soon I would like to come and meet your coven so I can see if I will let you stay and live here on my land."

I got up and used one of my powers to release him.

"Thank you but what are you?" He said as I started to walk away.

"I will not tell you until I can trust you but I will let you know that I am also immortal and I am over two hundred thousand years old."

I walked away after that and decided it was time to go and get my stuff from the library to put in my new house.

I went back to Seattle to fed first and then grabbed everything. I also decided to grab some of the books that looked interesting to read.

Once home I put everything in the basement and went back upstairs to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Telling Everyone about Isabella**

Edward's POV

I can't believe this. I decided I wanted to get out of the house and go to the meadow. I heard a heart beat while I was there and caught the most delicious scent and couldn't resist the smell and attacked and the next moment I am on my ass a hundred feet away from the human.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

"What the hell. Who are you?" I said as I got up.

I tried to listen into her mind but something was blocking me.

'What the... Why can't I read her mind?' I thought.

"My name is Isabella. Who are you and why did you attack me? Also what are you doing on my land?" She replied.

'Her land it can't be she is human.'

"Your land, we claimed this land over eighty years ago and I attacked you because you are human and you smell delicious."

"News flash I am not human and I claimed this land long before that."

'What... She is not human then what is she?'

"Then how come we didn't catch your scent here before."

"I haven't been here for over three hundred years before about one hundred years ago."

'What... How can this be and how come we have never caught her scent here before.'

"Well how come we never caught your scent eighty years ago. What are you anyway? You don't smell like any vampire or shape shifter I have met."

"That is none of your business. Now how many are there here and why do you have gold eyes, vampire." She questioned me.

'She knows what I am. Shit.'

"You know what I am." I said shocked.

"Of course. Now answer the question before I destroy you." She said getting into a crouch.

"If you can." I said while doing the same thing.

"Is that a challenge?"

I attacked her again. This time she just dodges my attack.

I tried to read her next attack but still couldn't see into her mind.

"Is that the best you got?" She said.

"What why can't I read your mind?" I asked as I tried again.

'Maybe I can take her down by surprising her.'

"I am a shield." She replied as she dodged again.

'Well that didn't work. What am I going to do?'

After that she attacked me. One minute I see her move and the next I am on the ground paralysed.

'Oh my god I can't move. What did she do to me? Even Jasper doesn't know that move.'

She turned me over so that she could see me.

"What did you do to me? I can't move." I said as I looked up at her.

"I told you to not challenge me. Now answer my questions and I won't destroy you." She said as she sits down next to me.

'What can I do? I am completely at her mercy and why hasn't anyone come to help me. Shouldn't Alice have seen this and got everyone to come.' I thought. 'I guess I don't have a choice I will have to talk and hope nothing happens.'

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am one hundred and eight years old. My coven is known as the Olympic coven or the Cullen coven. There are seven of us and I am the third oldest. One other and our coven leader are older and he is the one to change most of us. We feed from animals which is why my eyes are gold."

"Thank you. Now I am going to let you go but soon I would like to come and meet your coven so I can see if I will let you stay and live here on my land."

'Oh thank god. I can let them know so they're prepared.'

She got up and I felt the ability to move come back to me. I stood up and noticed that she was leaving.

"Thank you but what are you?" I said.

She stopped.

"I will not tell you until I can trust you but I will let you know that I am also immortal and I am over two hundred thousand years old."

'She's immortal. How?' I thought.

~~~~~ Flashback Ended ~~~~~

As soon as she left I started running home.

I walked into the house and noticed that Esme was the only one home and was sitting in front of the TV.

"Ah Esme can you please get Carlisle to come home and where are the others?" I asked.

"Ok. The others should be home soon they just went for a quick hunt about an hour ago." She replied.

She looked up after that and noticed my disgruntled look.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" She asked as she did a once over to check I was ok.

'Are you ok?' She thought at me.

"I'm fine. Please get everyone here ASAP and I will explain everything when everyone is here."

About half an hour later everyone walked in.

"Edward. What's going on? Why have you called me home?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, while I was out in the meadow I caught the scent of a human and..." I start to say.

"Oh no, you didn't..." He asked.

"No. I tried to attack her and suddenly I was thrown back as if I hit something. I stood up and we spoke. She claimed that this is her land and asked what we were doing here?" I said.

"Her land. A human says this is her land." Rosalie said angrily.

"She is not human. After she said this she questioned me and called me out for being a vampire..." I continued.

"Wait! She knows what we are. Why didn't you destroy her?" Rosalie yelled.

"I tried but she knocked me down flat and paralysed me."

"What there is no way anyone can do that. It is impossible." Jasper said.

"What happened after that, son? I know she didn't destroy you considering you are still here." Carlisle asked looking concerned.

"We talked and I told her everyone about us and she said that she will let me go and that she will be over sometime and decide if she will let us live here on her land." I finished.

"But she has no right. We have live here over eighty years ago and claimed this land then and we have not caught her scent here or we would have looked somewhere else." Rosalie said looking like she wanted to find this girl and destroy her for suggesting the idea.

"I said that to her and she said that she lived here over three hundred years ago and moved back here a hundred or so years ago. I also asked her about not catching her scent here and she said that it was none of our business." I said.

"Well that does complicate things. What else did she tell you and what is her name?" Carlisle asked.

"She told me that her name is Isabella and that she is over two hundred thousand years old."

"Wow. That is older than the Kings. Well we will just have to wait and see." Carlisle said.

"Alice how come you didn't see this and warn me before hand." I asked her.

"I didn't see this happening so how could I warn you." She replied.

"What? You couldn't see this." I yelled.

"No or I would have warned you."

"I couldn't read her mind either."

"Oh my god. This girl is dangerous. We should destroy her now." Rosalie said getting up.

"No we should meet her and see where it goes from there." Carlisle said.

"I agree. She could easily destroy us." I said.

'How can this be? It couldn't be her. I haven't seen her in a hundred and fifty years.' Jasper thought.

I saw a picture of a girl with blood red eyes and brown hair.

"Who is that Jasper?" I asked.

"A girl I used to know. She saved me from the Southern wars." He replied.

"She looks nothing like that."

"Ok I need to go and hunt some more. I should be back in a few hours." He said while getting up.

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"No I want to go on my own."

"Ok see you later." She said disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Jasper and Isabella Know Each Other**

Jasper's POV

After hearing everything that Edward said I decided to leave and check out who this girl is. I am pretty sure that it is the Isabella I knew from a hundred and fifty years back.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

I was sitting in my tent in Mexico. We had just taken this part of the country and felt everything I did to everyone and I am beginning to hate it.

'I really want to leave but I have no way to contact Peter and Charlotte. What can I do?' I thought.

All of a sudden I hear a commotion outside but thought nothing about it.

'It is probably the new borns fighting again. They are either fighting or fucking. Can't they do something else?'

Next thing I know I can smell burning vampire. I decided to go and check it out.

Once outside I noticed Maria and all the new borns fighting three people.

'They have no chance. They're too many of them.' I thought. 'Maybe they are here to save me. Maybe I should help them.'

The next thing I know everyone is in ashes except for the three people and myself.

I noticed then that I know two of the people that were fighting.

"Peter, Charlotte what are you doing here and who is this?" I asked.

"My power told me you wanted to get out of here so we decided to get you out. We ran into Isabella here and she offered to help." Peter said as he, Charlotte and Isabella walked over to me.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." I said.

"It's no problem." Isabella said.

~~~~~ Flashback Ended ~~~~~

After that we travelled together for a few years and she revealed to me that she is also a vampire. The second one ever made and that she is a pure blood.

I left her after about fifty years when she went needed to sleep again.

I walked to the meadow and tracked her scent till I reached the outskirts of Forks. To a beautiful two storey home.

'It is absolutely gorgeous.' I thought.

As I walked up to the front door, the door opened and there stood the girl Edward described.

"Isabella is that you?" I asked.

"Jasper. Oh my god. How are you and what are you doing here?" She said and transformed back to her proper form.

"Oh my god it is you. I have been good and I found my mate in the Cullen family." I said.

"Your part of that family. I am happy that you found your mate. Who is she? Tell me all about her." She said as she invited me inside.

"Her name is Alice and she looks like a pixie and she can see the future." I told her. "What's been going on with you?"

"Not much. I have only been awake for a few months and decided to go to school again then maybe travel the world. I think it might be time to see if I can find my true mate. I know he is alive right now."

"That's cool. Well I probably should get going. Alice is probably getting worried..."

I paused as I caught her scent.

"Jasper what are you doing here. I thought you said you were going hunting again." I heard her say.

I looked over at Isabella and noticed that she was looking at me. I felt her in my mind.

'Jasper don't worry. I don't want you to keep secrets from her. So I give you permission to tell her who I am and why you are here.' She thought at me.

'Thank you. I didn't know what I was going to do.' I thought back.

'I know its fine. If you can trust her I will allow her to know the secret as long as she doesn't tell the rest of the family.'

'There might be a problem with that. Edward can read minds.'

'It's fine I will protect your minds from him for now.' She finished and disconnected our minds.

"Jasper." Alice said again.

"Alice I will explain. Just come in and we will tell you everything." I said as I reached the door.

We walked back in and sat on the sofa.

"Alice this is Isabella. She is a good friend of mine from when the new born wars ended. She saved me and destroyed everyone there. She is a pure blood vampire, the only one left." I said to her.

"What the hell. You are the one Edward talked about." She said to Isabella.

"Yes I am. I didn't trust him at the time because he attacked me without reason." Isabella replied.

"So you are a pure blood. I thought they were extinct."

"No I am the only one left and the oldest vampire in the world."

"Jasper I am sorry for doubting you. I thought you were cheating on me." Alice said to me.

"It's ok. I probably would have thought the same thing if I found you at someone guys house without explaining first. I just wanted to check and see if she was the Isabella I know." I replied.

"I understand. So Isabella what is the difference between a bitten vampire and a pure blood."

Isabella told Alice her story and how she met me. She also explained about the differences.

Eventually we had to go home.

"Thank you for coming over. It was lovely meeting you Alice and I hope next time Jasper comes over you will too. You are good to him and I think in time we will become friends." She said as she walked us to the door.

"I will definitely be over again with Jasper and I would like that very much."

"One thing though please do not reveal my identity to anyone in your family. I will be protecting your mind from Edward so don't worry about your thoughts."

"I promise not to tell. See you again soon." Alice said.

"See you at school on Monday." I said kissing both of her cheeks.

"Bye." She said as she did the same thing.

We left to go back home.


End file.
